


Already So Loved

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Twins, Worried Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry waits while Draco is delivered of their twins. They're both older fathers, and that brings extra worry.





	Already So Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> Love you PollyWeasley, so this is a gift for you as always. You wanted the birth of a sixth child, and your wish is my command. 
> 
> Exactly 365 words, and uses the prompts:  
> 1\. Party, 2. Ill-humoured, 3. Avoid

Harry emptied the last of his coffee, and cast a quick _Evanesco_ on the paper cup. 

He supposed he really ought to have learnt his lesson the second, third or fourth time they’d visited the St. Mungos Department of Obstetrics and Childbirth. The coffee here was truly the worst he’d ever had the misfortune to drink. Harry fidgeted in the uncomfortable wooden chair, and avoided the eyes of passing Healers. He didn’t want to make small-talk, or pass the time of day. Maybe that made him seem ill-humoured, but Harry was past caring. 

All he cared about was Draco, and the twin babies that were being cut from his husband while he sat there, sleep-deprived, frightened and pathetically useless. The Healers had told Harry to leave the room, told him to try to sleep. That was _never_ going to happen; adrenaline pounding thought him kept him effortlessly awake. 

After four babies, neither he not Draco had wanted or planned on more children. 

Their youngest, Narcissus was seven, and they’d fondly imagined that sweet day they’d be child-free for the first time in their adult lives. A baby at twenty hadn’t been in either of their life plans, but they’d grasped their big family, and loved every moment of their childhoods. 

Draco had been anxious and quiet the day he’d shown Harry his positive pregnancy test. A baby in your forties was a massive undertaking, and he wasn’t sure he was brave enough. When their scan had shown twin-heartbeats, they’d both taken a deep, shocked breath. This wasn’t the life they’d imagined. 

But now, sat here waiting for news, _any_ news, Harry knew those babies were wanted and already so loved. He rose to his feet and walked the hallways, heart in his mouth.

The door finally opened, and Draco’s Healer emerged. 

Harry dived past him before he had chance to speak, and in moments was at his husband’s side. Their new babies were tiny, swaddled in fluffy wraps and happily resting in a levitating basket. Draco’s skin was wan, and he gave a small, tired smile. 

“So we’re a party of eight now?” Harry asked, smiling. “Thank-you for our family, Draco. They’re both absolutely beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
